Tracking for The Volturi
by The-one-with-the-bow
Summary: Maximum Ride, Twilight and House of night Xover. Hopfuly going to be at least 40 chaps long...
1. Proluge, Kinda

"**Hey Erika, whatcha' doin'?" I asked her appearing next her. **

"**Fu-dge, yeah fudge! Don't do that!"**

"**What? Say hi? Okay-"**

"**No! Don't appear like that!"**

"**Well sorry! You know I'm a vampyre!"**

**Yes you read correctly. I am a vampyre, not vampire that's the way normal people spell it. Not us, creatures of the night, well, we just cannot come out in the sun; cloudy is just fine. No, we don't sparkle, un like those stupid Cullens. They **_**sparkle.**_** It's not right. Yeah they spell vampyres like normal people; why I have no idea. **

**Me Erika, Nick and Jack are with the Voltori. Erika and Jack aren't vamps though. Erika's a witch a real one. Jack's a werewolf a real one, not like the annoying pack at **

**La Push. He's a Child of the Moon. Yeah Caius killed the rest of them but Jack was able to live under the strict rule of the Voltori. Nick is a normal vampyre like me; there aren't many like us left and I'm pretty sure there aren't any like me, with the wings and all. Yes, wings I was a hybrid when I was human to… An experiment in a facility. That was until I was freed by the famous flock, Max's flock.**

My mark is a golden color with wings around it. I met Zoey Redbird and her group too. She's to stupid to realize that Kalona didn't come back after she banished him because I- with the help of my group- killed him. He was hard to kill but not impossible. Zoey was to naïve to see immortals cannot be killed- I mean really? Her precious Kalona was killed and her vamp world disappeared around her, the vamps not dieing just she wasn't in charge any more. We were. Soon after this the Voltori and Nomads had bought all the House of Night schools. We didn't take charge though we let them have their Priestesses and such.

My life was almost perfect. The only thing was I had to catch the flock and Zoey to become more like me.


	2. Wow, that was eaiser than expected

*Six days earlier… Flash back thing*

Marissa POV:

"Marissa? We need to talk to you… Please come out." It was Aro. Ah Aro the wonderful Aro must have something for me to do. I hope it's nothing annoying like, going and monitoring the Cullens again. Now that was really annoying! Watching them eat raw meat and animals… I'm so glad I can live on normal food.

"Coming Aro!" I muttered knowing he could hear me. I grabbed a beautiful blue shirt and light colored jeans. Even if the rest of the women were required dresses, I was excepted because I was even more special than that Jane girl and the most beautiful too. I used this certain gift from Nyx often. I also have a 'knowing' when I 'know' things that usually means it will happen, an ability to change my features, never beyond a humanoid form, and I have wings that I am able to fly with, they are a purple-blue color. My hair is a deep black-brown.

When I arrived the council was sitting in front of Jack, Nick and Erika. This was either really bad or we are being sent on another mission.

"Ah, Marissa! You are here! As you can see we have a mission for you!"

"Okay. What is it?"

"You must find your, ah , friends Max and Zoey."

If I was eating something I would have spit it out. My mouth opened into a comical 'o' and I snorted,

"Really? Are you kidding me? I have to kill them? They set me free!"

" No! Not to kill to turn into one of us."

"Like me? There could be someone like me?"

"Yes, and you could fly with them all day if you want." Aro shrugged. "Also you could teach Miss Zoey and Miss Max our ways."

"Do you want the rest of the flock too? There are many, many more like, six or something like that. Uh one's blind though."

"Blind? How does he get around? Interesting…"

"He didn't stick around and I bolted from them anyway."

"Oh, well become their friends and lead them here. Got it?"

"Yeah but what about Z? She hates me a ton."

"That's where Your friends here are for"-he gestured to Nick, Jack and Erika.- "come in. They will be getting her into Volttera and turn her and her circle into one of you."

"Huh? How do we know if its Z? We don't know her!"

"Well you shall, you all will be falsely 'marked'. With black crescent moons. Then Zoey will be drawn to your powers and you, Erika, will charm them into following you here. Clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll go find the flock, where are they approximately?"

"Seattle. Do not go any where near the Cullens though, they have not wronged; yet."

"Got it, PEACE." With that i waved goodbye and flew towards the airport. Even though I can fly that distance easily, I cannot attract attention.

*End of flashback thing*

Max POV:

"Max, I'm hungry! Can't we stop?"

"Yeah, lets go to McDonalds..."

I dived down like an out of control plane; it was so fun!

Max, be cautious around anyone you meet

Oh hi! Long time no hear! Plus I'm as cautious around everyone.

"What was that?"

I whipped around expecting Flyboys.

"Ohmigosh! There's that girl! The one we saved a long time ago, remember?"

"Huh?" I asked Angel oh-so-smartly.

"When you uhh, killed Ari for the first time..."

"Oh I remember her! She's here? Where? Omigosh do you think she is as old as I am? Huh? I want to meet her! can we go see her-" At that point Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand. Thank the heavens.

"How about it?" I asked Angel, Fang and Iggy. Gazzy and Nudge were all but exploding with excitement. Fang gave his soo cute, silent- uhh nod...

"As long as I don't have to see her... Bwahahahaha!" Gazzy and Iggy bust into evil laughter.

"Ha-ha so funny. Angel honey do you want to?" I asked.

"Sure! She seemss nice."

Marissa POV; (continuing on no overlap)

There! Finally my make-shift tent was done! There was a noise behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly.

"Me, and my Flock, remember? We saved you from the School." It was Max! Dang this was going to be a lot easier than I thought... I had planned to act dumb. I needed to seem harmless. I can make false memories in my head, mind readers can't detect my real memories. Ha, that's what they get for intruding!

"Uhh, no. All I remember is Waking up like, this and teaching myself to-- uhh live in the wild." I said tring to make it sound like I was hiding something. It's so easy!

"It's okay we have wings, too." She touched her right hand to each persons elbow. I acted like I was blind; Aro said to, why? I don't know. Oh I can also shut down cetain organs... so I shut off my eyes. I do this all the time because my friends and I like the handy-cap spaces so I was eqiped in being blind.

"What are you doing? I hear feathers rustling and more than one breathing pattern... I'm blind, just so you know..."

Five collective gasps. I bet the boy with the black wings didn't react. I walked twoard them and ran into a boy. He was really tall. This must be the blind one. He touched my face.

"What's your name? I'm Iggy, the blind wonder." His voice was so beautiful.

"M-marissa. The other blind wonder." I want stay like this forever. I leaned into his cheast. He smelt good. Then I realized he was my singer! Oh god! I musn't kill him. I will have Aro change him as soon as we get there. he will be perfect. Blind or otherwise! He's mine now.

"Erm, not to intrude but-" The other boy started.

"Then don't!" My Iggy snapped.

"Iggy, umm maybe it's important?" I pulled away and say.

"Okay, what, Fang?" Iggy sighed.

"The rest of us need to introduce ourselves." The Max said.

"Hi, I'm Nudge! I love shopping and fashoin and-" I went over twoards her voice and covered her mouth with my hand.

"You talk way to much. I can tell."

Laughter broke out among the flock. Then a poisonious gas broke out. A small boy laughed harder.

"GAZZY!" The Nudge girl yelled. I had covered my nose and mouth to stop the stench. I started gagging, retching and just standing there like an idiot. Then Iggy grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry Gazzy does that, it's his so-called 'talent'."

"Oh, God! Why does he do that?!?"

"Come on. Let's go up a little bit. We can get freash air."

"Isn't it dangerous? Two blind kids going off alone?"

"Yeah, but I also builld bombs and cook."

"Oh."

We flew obove the rest of the flock and I 'turned my eyes on'. Iggy had the most gorgious eyes. Pale blue and clouded. My eyes going back to blind I heard Flyboys coming.

"Ig, Flyboys!" I said loudly

"U and A Max Flyboys!" Iggy yelled

"Ok!" She yelled back. That's when I got hit in the back of the head and everything went black.


End file.
